A veces el amor empieza en la cama
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Especial de: Nueve meses en el infierno en el que relata la historia de amor de ZenzouXSarutobi. que sucedería si luego de llorar sin parar por tu amor no correspondido terminas despertando desnuda al lado de un idiota ninja lleno de hemorroides? Luego de la decepción amorosa de Sacchan por Gintoki, la ninja terminara buscando respuestas, las encontrara? Leve GinTsuki y OkiKagu


**A veces el amor empieza en la cama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Especial Zenzou x Sarutobi**

 **Es una continuación del one-shot ´´Nueve meses en el infierno´´**

 **Hay leves referencias al gintsuki y okikagu**

 **.**

 **.**

Había estado bebiendo toda la noche. Una, dos, tres, y hasta siete botellas de DomPerignon se habían acabado esa misma noche en el bar donde tae trabajaba. Había ido con su amiga a ahogar penas, sabía que la chica Shimura la escucharía.

El bar estaba ambientado con luces bajas y la esfera de cristal en el centro del techo simulando ser una disco, estaban en época de vacaciones y el verano ayudaba mucho a las ventas, por lo que era muy típico ver más flujo de personas que consumían sus recursos. Desfilaba todo tipo de sujetos, desde adinerados hasta aquellos que apenas tenían para comprar una botella y seguro no podrían comprar más nada en todo el mes. Tae estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero ver una mujer sola pidiendo botellas de la bebida más consumida en el bar y además en busca de su compañía la había puesto en alerta… acaso una mujer enamorada de ella? Bueno, no era tan malo comparando que tenía un gorila enamorado de ella, y eso que tae no practicaba la zoofilia ni por asomo. Pero sus preocupaciones cesaron cuando la vio sentada bebiendo sola, era Sarutobi Ayame. ´´que extraño, dos ninjas ahogando penas en una misma noche´´ había pensado tae al verla y es que en la otra punta estaba el ninja líder del Oniwabanshi, Hattori Zenzou.

―sa-chan?―había preguntado la chica de pelo castaño al verla alejando con un gesto de la mano al resto de las muchachas que trataban de calmar sus sollozos― que sucede sa-chan?―volvió a preguntar sentándose a su lado.

Sarutobi la miro cabizbaja, tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo revuelto, no se veía muy bien.

―quiero llorar―dijo aferrándose a la cintura de su amiga―ya me di por vencida tae-chan―dijo calmada mientras secaba sus lágrimas en el kimono de tae. Esta comprendió la situación, sus palabras le dieron un indicio de lo que sucedía. ´´se daba por vencida´´.

―desde cuando lo sabes?―pregunto con cautela. La ninja espero unos segundos para aclarar su garganta y poder responder claramente.

―hace unas semanas―respondió―ella me lo dijo. Pero ya lo sospechaba. Y sabes? Estaba bien para mi.―se incorporó mirándola con ojos cristalinos―pero una parte de mí no estaba muy segura, no estaba aceptándolo como si fuera real. Y hoy la seguí, para hacerme a la idea que Gin-san estaba con Tsuki, creo que esa imagen valió más que las palabras de ella y mis ilusiones de que todo era mentira―

Tae la escucho sin saber que decir, ya sabía del romance que habían comenzado Gintoki y Tsukuyo, pero también sabía que Sarutobi estaría sufriendo a pesar de verse bien, este momento solo se estaba postergando, era obvio que algo así iba a pasar.

―lo siento sa-chan!―

―no te disculpes―se limpió las lágrimas―no vengo a darte lastima. Quiero disfrutar!―sonrió, tratando de dejar atrás la amargura de haber perdido al hombre que había amado―Tsuki es mi amiga así que brindemos por ella, yo ya llore y me descargue todo lo que quise. Hoy será la última vez que piense en Gin-san de esa forma―tae no lo comprendía, como podía aguantar esto tan bien. Sin mediarlo la abrazo consolándola, porque a pesar de que ella no lo diga sabía que aun sufría. Sarutobi le devolvió el abrazo.

Pasaron la noche divirtiéndose, hablando de todo un poco. Desde los intentos fallidos de kondo por enamorar a tae, hasta del amorío secreto que tenía Kagura, no es que sepan quién era ese chico pero era muy seguro que se veía bastante con él, la chica simplemente se arreglaba más y se sonrojaba cuando preguntaban que había hecho la noche anterior. Ambas estaban asombradas del como había crecido la pelirroja, incluso le había ganado a Shimpachi, quien estaba más solo que un madao en el parque.

―que estás haciendo aquí himp…? hey tú!―la llamo un ebrio Zenzou abrasado a una botella de DomPerignon mientras trataba de caminar en línea recta.

Hacía rato habían terminado de conversar con tae, la chica tuvo que ir a atender otra mesa dejándola sola con sus botellas y sus niveles altos de alcohol. Sus anteojos no servían de mucho, no veía bien la silueta de Zenzou. La imagen se dividía en varios ninjas que se movían exactamente iguales…

―ERES *ARUTO!―grito sorprendida.―que haces aquí *aruto?― Ayame y Zenzou habían decidido sentarse y beber juntos, los compañeros del grupo oniwabanshu se habían ido hace rato, solo ellos quedaban con su situación sentimental y su drama… ambos estaban destruidos por dentro.

―ya te dije himp que no soy himp *aruto―dijo molesto Zenzou.

―claro, *aruto la aldea de la soja se salvó no? eres un héroe? Leí hasta el hentai que había con tu nombre―rio ruidosamente mientras se sujetaba del hombro del ninja de ropas azules.

La fiesta seguía y los gritos y habladurías de borrachos se volvían moneda corriente, no había más que felicidad en ese antro. Pero la aclamada anfitriona tae se subió a la mesa luego de golpear a un gorila acosador gritando y despotricando contra él. Sarutobi ya no recordaba cómo fue que la chica de cabello castaño pronuncio el nombre Gintoki, no recordaba las palabras exactas, pero ese nombre desencadeno un torrente de emociones, ella volvió a recordar su pesar.

―acaso te rechazo?―pregunto Zenzou mirándola tratando de descifrar que era lo que ocurría exactamente

―acaso eso importa?―pregunto deprimida―ya llore toda la noche por él, este era el momento para divertirme y olvidar―agacho la cabeza para que no vea que volvía a derramar lágrimas.

―aun te quedan lagrimas―le susurro Zenzou abrazándola―tienes todo el derecho de seguir llorando―la consoló―no siempre consigues a quien quieres. No siempre es correspondido―

Sarutobi se separó un poco de su agarre dejando su rostro cerca del de su antiguo compañero de equipo, sus ojos azules se veían entre su pelo mal peinado de color azabache.

―hablas como si te hubieras enamorado alguna vez―dijo la ninja mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos―acaso en algún momento lo estuviste? Encontraste a alguien tan fea?―

―si―limpio sus ojos, seco sus lágrimas―es fea, aun mas cuando llora. Pero creo que no quiero verla así de fea.―sa-chan rio levemente.

―me da pena la chica. Tener un ninja con hemorroides y además que te llame fea―dijo chocando su frente con la de él. Cualquiera pensaría que están flirteando, pero no era así. Sarutobi estaba con su amigo, consolándose igual que él se consolaba de la mujer más fea que hubiese tocado la tierra. Zenzou sintió flaquear su auto control y separo el rostro de su amiga de la infancia e incorporarse.

―debo irme, ya es muy tarde―

―me llevas, no me siento muy bien―había pedido antes de que se vaya agarrando del puño de su traje.

El camino fue lento y sin apuros. No había nada que los apurara.

Sarutobi vivía en una casa a las afueras de kabuki-cho. No era que necesitara una realmente. Siempre dormía en el trabajo. Espiar y andar de un lado a otro en misiones largas o fisgoneando en la Yorozuya le quitaban el tiempo que podía llegar a tener libre para ir a dormir a su dulce morada.

Al llegar la chica se despidió del ninja que dio un par de pasos en zigzag tumbándose tanto en la pared como en el piso, y es que el pobre daba dos pasos y caía de narices al pavimento. Ella a pesar de estar muy ebria podía vislumbrar como su camarada estaba en mal estado producto del alcohol y que aun así por mero compañerismo la había traído, sana y salva, hasta su hogar. Lo llamo dándole la oportunidad de que se quedara esa noche a dormir. Después de todo que otra cosa peor podía ocurrir? Ella ya no lloraría por Gin-san, se había quedado sin lágrimas y el ninja de las hemorroides solo tendría un futon para lamentarse por la mujer que había perdido. ´´que una mujer fea lo rechace es extraño´´ sa-chan no era tonta, a pesar de sus diferencias sabia lo leal que era el ninja, que jamás se había enamorado y que en ningún sueño extraño se le ocurrió que el seria rechazado. Ella sabía de qué el ninja no era un amante al shojo por eso leía la jump. Las palabras ´´enamorado´´ y ´´Zenzou´´ no iban de la mano. Como su amiga se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

Dentro y gracias al frio otoñal preparo dos tasas de chocolate caliente para degustar y entrar en calor antes de ir a la cama. La ninja, Sarutobi Ayame, recordaba todo hasta ese momento en que sus memorias parecían caerse a pedazos minuto a minuto.

Tomar chocolate.

Hablar.

Darse una ducha.

Acostarse a dormir

Escuchar como la puerta se abre… que? La puerta se abrió? Espíritus?

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto comenzó a despertar, calentita y con comodidad, tanteo en la mesa de luz para tomar sus lentes, fue ese el momento donde su jaqueca se intensifico provocándole ganas de vomitar, ganas que la apuraron a ir al baño sin darle tiempo a ver la habitación o el estado en el que estaba, seguro demacrada, no?

Luego de liberarse del exceso de alcohol consumido la noche anterior se miró en el espejo aun mareada. La ninja no tomaba alcohol, muy rara vez lo hacía. Todavía tenía el mal recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había hecho...

Una tarde a sus 15 años había tomado algo de sake junto a matsudaira quien tenía altos niveles de alcohol en sangre como para recapacitar en que una menor estaba al lado de él bebiendo. La chica se había sentido eufórica y salió corriendo en busca de Zenzou para ganarle esta vez en el uso de las técnica ninjas de defensa. Zenzou se había distraído bastante culpa de que la chica coqueteaba con él en medio del combate. Gracias a su falta de control sa-chan había salido victoriosa, reclamando un premio el cual era un beso. Había sido el primero de ambos, y Zenzou se había sonrojado mucho ese día. Por su parte la ninja cayó extasiada en un profundo sueño dejando a Zenzou con un sentimiento confuso que jamás había tenido antes. Claro que sus ilusiones murieron cuando la chica le hizo creer que no recordaba nada y que todo había sido producto del alcohol. Aunque ella recordaba todo.

―que dolor de cabeza―se quejó frente al espejo. Busco entre los medicamentos que tenía en el botiquín esperando encontrar alguna pastilla, y ahí fue el momento donde agachada y con los anteojos puestos se percató de que no llevaba prenda alguna. Su cara azul y su cuerpo petrificado, se preguntó: que había hecho? Sus recuerdos volvieron y se trabo en la última imagen que su cerebro le mostraba, la puerta se había abierto.―no. claro que no. Ayame, solo tuviste calor. Es verdad que es otoño… pero el alcohol da calor, verdad? JAJAJAJA―comenzó a reír como desquiciada y aterrada.

―YA CALLATE! QUIERO DORMIR!―le grito alguien golpeando la puerta. La pobre chica reconoció muy amargamente esa voz, lo reconocía muy bien.

Saliendo del baño cubierta con una toalla encontrándose a un costado de la puerta del baño su reloj, con forma de Gin chibi hurgándose la nariz, estrellado contra la pared. Miro el reloj, era un producto de lujo que había encontrado en el mercado negro por las groserías que decía al dar la hora de la alarma. Dio un par de pasos más, ella no tenía una casa muy grande, el baño estaba a centímetros de su habitación. Vio un gran bulto debajo de sus frazadas extendiéndose libre por todo el futon.

De su cajón saco cuatro kunai que lanzo hacia el sujeto no identifica, mas precisamente a la zona donde seguramente estaba su trasero. El pobre ninja adormilado grito dando un fuerte alarido.

Treinta minutos más tarde sa-chan se encontraba en la sala esperando a que Zenzou bajara, sus kunai habían despertado nuevamente sus hemorroides y la hemorragia no se podía controlar. Unos minutos en el baño junto a una crema anti hemorroidal lograron sacarlo del apuro.

―adiós Sarutobi!―se despido el ninja intentando salir de la casa sin pudor. No se daba cuenta lo perturbada que estaba sa-chan?

―A DONDE VAS?―un golpe en la cabeza y una soga para propósitos perversos, que solamente usaría con Sakata Gintoki, lo detuvieron obligándolo a quedarse para hablar de lo sucedido.

―como está tu día?―pregunto desentendido con la cara llena de golpes y sangre derramándose de la nariz.

―di algo mas―tenia 2 kunais incrustadas en la cabeza. ―acaso no ves la gravedad del asunto?―suspiro agotada, esos treinta minutos le habían bastado para asimilar que como mínimo pasaron la noche desnudos en una misma cama. Por ahora quería dejarlo ahí, no quería pensar que hicieron eso y aquello, no. ―no puedo creer que haya pasado algo, Gin-san iba a ser el primero―Zenzou la miro confundido.

―que no te había rechaza…―el golpe final fue dado entre ceja y ceja, dejándolo fuera de combate.

―para que lo sepas no me rechazo, no llegue a decir nada.―volvió a suspirar molesta―cuando te recuperes te iras a tu casa, de momento saldré a despejarme, contigo acá no avanzare en nada. Quiero saber que sucedió.― cerró la puerta llevando sus herramientas típicas de ninjas consigo.

Comenzó a caminar por todos los alrededores buscando una manera de recordar algo de sus viejos recuerdos, aquellos que ansiaba tener y olvidar al mismo tiempo.

Suspiro cansada.

Recordaba un lugar donde vendían pócimas para recuperar memorias perdidas. Las llamadas ´´después de una noche de borrachera´´, eran las únicas que podían devolverle la esperanza de seguir siendo puro o, en el peor de los caso, recordarle su infierno.

Pero había un gran problema. Esa dichosa poción se encontraba en el barrio rojo más grande de Edo, en Yoshiwara. No estaba en condiciones de cruzarse con Tsuki o ver nuevamente a la parejita.

Pero la intriga la mataba.

Decidió ingresar, pero no como una visitante más, si no como una ninja con una misión. Ocultando su identidad tomo ruta por los lugares menos transitados de la zona roja. Buscando la dichosa poción término mirando lo que ella esperaba que no ver… Tsuki y Gin caminaban tranquilamente como una pareja.

No sintió la punzada tan fuerte como la primera vez, pero seguía doliendo. No supo cuándo o como unas manos se colaron por sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos.

Zenzou estaba a su lado.

―por qué viniste a este lugar si sabias que te iba a hacer mal?―le susurro en la oreja.

Sachan se tensó al momento de escucharlo tan cerca. Sintió un leve dejavú al escucharlo susurrar con la voz ronca. Tal vez un recuerdo perdido de la noche anterior. Eso la puso mas incomoda.

―so…solo quiero saber que paso―Zenzou miro su rostro aun cubierto por sus manos, y suspiro.―hay una pócima que me devolverá los recuerdos―le comento una vez la soltó. El peligro estaba lejos.

―qué esperas? Que es lo que quieres que suceda?―le pregunto mirando a otro lado desanimado. Sarutobi lo noto extraño como pocas veces lo veía.

―espero…―se quedó callada no sabiendo que decir.

―no sucedió nada. Recuerdo todo, solo tuvimos calor. Nos sacamos la ropa, nos acostamos a dormir. Fin de la historia.―dijo antes de que ella siguiera hablando.

―lo recordabas? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?―le pregunto molesta. Zenzou levanto sus hombros indicándole que no sabía la causa.

―a mí me gusta una chica fea. Pero es tan estúpida que no se da cuenta de nada―soltó el ninja de la permanente.

―he? Por qué me…?― Sarutobi había comenzado a quejarse de su comentario, que tenía que ver aquello? Hasta que pudo ver sus ojos. Entre su pelo se filtró la luz que desprendía su iris, sus ojos azules la miraron expresando algo que no había visto antes, expresaba sus sentimientos profundos hacia ella. Su postura mostraba lo seguro que estaba y el mensaje era bien claro para quien era. Estaba enamorado, si! Pero, era la cara de alguien enamorado de la persona ante sus ojos…

―me gustan las feas… pero no entiendo porque me enamore de ti ―dijo con el tono necesario de voz para que solo ella lo escuchara. Ayame no podía creerlo, escucharlo decir eso era algo que no comprendía, y es que eran amigos de la infancia… nada más. En vista que la chica de anteojos no iba a responder Zenzou comenzó a comprender eso como rechazo ―tengo una misión que debo cumplir ahora. Las pizzas no se envían solas―el ninja de ropas azules se apresuró en responder. No quería obligarla a nada, no estaba para exigirle nada, después de todo ella seguía enamorada de Gintoki. ―nos vemos Ayame―

…

..

.

Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos se había visto en días, sachan negaba muchos de los trabajos que le enviaban, siempre estaba la posibilidad de cruzarse con Zenzou.

Cansada de ocultarse decidió ir a dar un paseo por las calles lo más alejada posible del centro. Sin saber cómo, termino en Yoshiwara nuevamente. Quería acabar con su drama de ´´mujer no correspondida´´ de momento.

―qué extraño verte por aquí!―la saludo Tsukuyo.

Gintoki recién llegaba al igual que la ninja. Venía a visitar a la rubia de ojos amatista.

―Gin-san―dijo sorprendida al verlo.

Tsukuyo comprendió la situación. Ellas habían tenido una charla en la que habían aclarado el romance entre ambos, pero Gintoki aún no había hablado con ella. Con un ademan de mano los dejo solos mientras terminaba de solucionar unas cosas para Hinowa. Después de todo se lo debía a su querida amiga, ella había sido muy comprensiva al momento de enterarse de su relación con Gintoki, a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que le dolía. Gin sonrió ante ese gesto de su amante, una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Sarutobi.

―Gin-san―llamo su atención―te amo―le dijo hablando serio, como una confesión real, sin las bromas picaras o el acoso, era una confesión verdadera.

Gin sonrió cálidamente.

―esa declaración suena como un ´´te amo´´ familiar―

―lo es. Quiero cerrar mi etapa de acoso―movió su mano de un costado a otro como si de un nuevo comienzo se tratara.

―se nota que el ninja de las hemorroides lo hizo bien, he―dijo de manera confidente, sonriendo de lado. Sarutobi se sonrojo levemente.

―mph… el no hizo nada aun―se cruzó de brazos quejándose.―pero no tiene que hacerlo―su sonrisa era casi nostálgica recordando momentos de su infancia hasta su adultez. En todas sus etapas había estado él, siempre.

Los días, las semanas, todo ese tiempo en el que no se habían visto, la habían ayudado a analizar ese estúpido sentimiento de decepción cuando él le dijo que nada había pasado. El recuerdo de ´´si me toco tendrá que casarse conmigo, aunque no quiera´´ había sido uno de sus primeros pensamientos que le surgieron al analizar la supuesta metida de pata que había tenido con ella. El primer beso, lo mucho que le gusto pero que también tenía vergüenza al expresarlo. Las innumerables veces que habían peleado juntos, la lealtad de ella hacia él o la protección que él le brindaba cuando ella lo necesitaba… todos esos recuerdos golpearon en su cabeza durante esos días, y el nombre de Gintoki se vio opacado por el de Hattori Zenzou.

Se había enamorado de un idiota de las hemorroides, realmente estaba perdida, pero feliz.

Luego de la charla con Gintoki partió en busca de su estúpida damisela para confesarse. Si, al viejo estilo shoujo. Vestida con un traje de saco y corbatín golpeo varias veces la puerta. Un ramo de flores, harían sacar a cualquier mujerzuela, como lo era Zenzou, a pasear por el parque… moteles no. Ya habría tiempo para ello.

―s…si?―dijo el ninja abriendo la puerta con mucho esfuerzo.―disculpe, no pedí flores, dije crema hemorroidal Súper― respondió al ver las flores sin reparar en el rostro de Ayame.

Sarutobi comprendió que los métodos convencionales no funcionarían en el mundo de Gintama (si es que lo que estaba haciendo ella era convencional). Antes de que cerrara la puerta paso un brazo para detenerlo. Tiro el ramo de flores a la mierda y lo beso sin miramientos.

―o me aceptas la cita o te violare―lo amenazo sachan una vez se alejó. Su aura oscura y la seguridad con que decía aquello le daban indicios de que, si, lo iba a hacer. Su trasero dolía, no podía en esas condiciones, el pobre ninja sufriría.

Pero luego de aceptar, con pánico, la oferta se dio cuenta de quien se trataba su hostigadora… era Sarutobi Ayame.

―que haces aquí?―le pregunto confundido.

―yo también te quiero―

―yo no dije eso ―

―no necesitas decirlo. Lo sé, soy muy hermosa como para que no te enamores de mi―dijo orgullosa de su apariencia―mi cutis es perfecto―

―segura? Eso no son arrug…?―un kunai fue a parar en su frente.

―maldición―se quejó sachan resignada―vengo a decirte la linda novia que tienes y tú solo sabes decir estupideces― Zenzou sonrió al es cuchar la palabra ´´novia´´.

―acaso me quieres proponer algo?―le pregunto rascándose la cabeza, estaba algo confuso de la situación. Después de todo, sentía que lo suyo sería un amor no correspondido por siempre―no estabas enamorada de Gintoki?―

―sabes Zenzou, vives en el pasado―le respondió restando importancia―esa noche en el bar de tae-chan iba a ser la última vez que pensara en el de esa forma―

―me pareció que seguías detrás de él cuándo fuimos a yoshiwara― recordó.

―pues estas equivocado. Ahora soy libre de todo eso― Zenzou sonrio bastante feliz. Acaricio la mano de Sarutobi con delicadeza.

―entonces en que quedara esto?―le pregunto señalando la distancia que aún quedaba entre ambos. Ella sonrió de lado.

―supongo que seremos amant…―no pudo terminar de hablar cuando… vomito todo lo que llevaba en su estómago? Zenzou vio la escena preocupado…

―hey, no será que estas embarazada?― sachan tosió un poco cuando se recuperó de ese mal momento.

―a que te refieres con embarazada, yo soy virgen…―se quedo de piedra al comprender su situación, sus anteojos se opacaron no dejando ver sus ojos. Sarutobi estaba en shock.

―Ups!―dijo sin sentirlo al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

Y es que realmente habían hecho esto y aquello esa noche. Zenzou lo recordaba todo, pero era mejor mantenerlo en secreto como el primer beso de ambos. Pero estaba notando lo que arrastraba esa noche de borrachera, un bebe engendrado en una noche de placer… de seguro eso era algo que un chico no quisiera escuchar de sus padres.

Días más tarde y una cita con el médico le dieron la hermosa noticia que esperaban un bebe.

Un lindo o linda ninja con hemorroides.

Nacido dentro del amor de sus papis.

Un amor que comenzó en la cama.

Pero que continúo durante toda la vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin primer especial de nueve meses en el infierno. El próximo será GinTsuki, que no tengo idea de cuando lo publicare. La Universidad comenzara dentro de poco y tengo otro fic en proceso así que aún no sé cuándo lo publicare.**


End file.
